Love Triangle
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: When things get rough with Kurt and Blaine, Blaine starts sleeping with his best friend. He ends up having feelings for both of them. Blaine struggles to decide who his future is with.


Kurt and Blaine have been together for two years, when Kurt moves to New York, Blaine becomes best friends with Sam, he starts having an affair with Sam. They nearly get caught when Kurt comes to his house. When Blaine ends up pregnant he hides his pregnancy. At regionals Kurt comes to visit to support the new directions and finds out Blaine quit glee, he sees him in the corridors wearing baggy jumpers. He realises how lost Blaine is. Blaine goes into labour and welcomes a baby. Kurt helps Blaine through his birth at just 27 weeks. Their baby is tiny. Blaine is left fighting for his life. Will Kurt forgive Blaine? What happens when they try to co-parent?

Kurt and Blaine met when they were just 15/16. Two years later, they are still together but everything is about to change as Kurt is moving to New York and Blaine has his senior year left. He has been best friends with Sam Evans for a year. Sam came up to Blaine at his locker.

"Oi dude!"

"Hey Sam."

"I have the perfect idea for Sectionals." Blaine shut his locker and walked up the corridor with Sam.

"What is it?"

"Country." Blaine laughed.

"No offense Sam but you are like the only person in Glee who likes country." Sam jokingly tapped his arm.

"How rude?" They went to glee and had a great time. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure." Sam went home with Blaine, they practiced for Sectionals and watched some movies. Sam crashed at Blaine's. In the morning Sam came out of the shower, Blaine was in his bedroom with just his boxers on.

"You have got an awesome body dude."

"Er thanks." Blaine laughed. Sam came over to him.

"I like you Blaine." Sam kissed him. It quickly deepened and they made love together. Blaine felt really bad afterwards, he thought about Kurt. A few weeks past they had kept their friendship but had also fallen into bed quite a few times. Kurt came back for sectionals. He was surprising Blaine. Blaine's sister Tiara let him in.

"I think Sam is here but you can go up." Kurt smiled, he was happy Blaine had Sam. Upstairs Sam was sitting on Blaine, he was trying to feed him a strawberry.

"NO I AM NOT EATING THAT."

"Come on B. Choo Choo here comes the strawberry." Kurt came in and laughed.

"He won't ever eat that." Sam got of Blaine.

"They're so good though!"

"I know." Blaine sorted his clothes out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you!" Kurt kissed him.

"I will leave you to it, see you tomorrow mate." Blaine smiled.

"See ya."

"Bye." Sam left. "I am so glad you have a friend like Sam."

"Me too." Kurt stayed at Blaine's whilst he was in Ohio. When Kurt returned to New York Sam went to Blaine's

"I know how much you love him, I don't want to lose my best friend, do you think we could still be best friends."  
"I would love that." Blaine hugged him. It was a bit awkward at first. Blaine couldn't keep lying to Kurt so he went to visit him in New York.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh! Honey! I am so glad you're here." The couple went to dinner and made love, in the morning Blaine knew he had to be honest.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"I was with someone. It didn't mean anything."

"Was it Sebastian?"

"No it wasn't Sebastian." Blaine went home that evening, Kurt had broken up with him and he was heartbroken, he hadn't told him it was Sam. A few weeks past, Blaine found out he was 16 weeks pregnant, he knew it was Kurt's baby as Sam ended it around 18 weeks ago. Kurt had texted him a few times but he didn't respond he knew Kurt was better off without him and without their baby. He decided not to learn his baby's gender. A month later Blaine was showing so he had started wearing baggy jumpers, he dropped out of glee. Kurt was back for Regionals. He went into the choir room. The practice started and he thought it was weird when Blaine didn't turn up.

"So Mr Shue where is Blaine?"

"He left a month ago." He looked at Sam.

"He quit singing dude." Kurt went out into the halls, he saw Blaine by his locker, he looked so lost and so different. He couldn't help but blame himself. He was just about to approach him when Sam approached Blaine, he put his hand on his shoulder, Blaine moved away from the touch, he went towards the pair.

"Kurt's here."

"What?!" Blaine shut his locker. "I have got to go." He went to walk up the corridor when he saw his ex.

"Hey."

"I'm late I will text you." Blaine went to go past. Kurt stopped him.

"We haven't spoken in like two months I miss my best friend, can we go for coffee?"

"Er I can't, Sam and I have homework." He looked at Sam who nodded.

"Blaine I have forgiven you, you can forgive yourself." Blaine scoffed.

"Thanks for the permission but I forgave myself ages ago." Blaine walked off, Kurt stood there shocked, Blaine never spoke to him or anyone like that, Sam went to walk away.

"What is going on with him?"

"He has been like it since you guys broke up." A few hours later Kurt went to his house. Blaine's twin sister was just as much of a star as Blaine. He knocked on the door. Jessi Anderson opened the door.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Didn't you guys break up?"

"Yeah I am worried about him."

"Me too, he is seriously ruining my look, our outfits are seriously clashing!" Jessi let him in. He went upstairs, he walked into Blaine's room. Blaine was laid under his duvet. Kurt sat at the bottom of his bed.

"What happened to us?" An hour later Blaine woke up. He panicked and pulled the duvet up high.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I hate the way things are between us, what happened?" Blaine looked over to his cabinet and saw his scan photo there when Kurt turned to see what he was looking for he coughed.

"Could you get me some water?"

"Sure." As soon as Kurt was out the room he put a jumper on. Kurt came back in he noticed the jumper. "Blaine it's pretty warm in here I don't think you need a jumper."

"I am cold."

"Blaine are you okay?"

"Fine." Blaine walked over to his cabinet and turned the picture face down. "So what are you doing in Ohio?"

"I came to help for Regionals and to see you." Blaine blushed he loved his ex but things were so messed up, he was 20 weeks pregnant and Kurt was smashing it in New York. "I want to give things another go, I love you I always have and always will."

"I can't I'm sorry."

"Is there someone else?"

"No, god no. It's just the whole long distance thing didn't work out, I hated being away from you."

"I hated it too, things have calmed down now, we know how horrible it is to be apart, I think we will work harder to make things work."

"I can't hold you back."

"You aren't."

"We will."

"Who's we?" Blaine picked up his scan photo and handed it to him. Kurt looked closely at it, he saw Blaine's name and knew that was his baby. Blaine took his jumper off. Kurt looked at his bump. "Are you serious? We are having a baby!" Kurt hugged him tightly. "I love you so much! How many weeks are you?"

"20 weeks and I love you too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out a month ago, I didn't know what I wanted to, I thought about abortion and adoption, but I love our baby more than anything. I have been trying to come to terms with it myself. I don't want this baby to hold you back."

"It won't Blaine."

"When are you due?"

"August."

"Perfect, I finish NYADA in May, that's only like two months away, I can come home we can have the baby then go to New York together, you can push back your start date till 3rd Semester so the baby will be like 8 months old and can go the NYADA daycare."

"You actually want this?"

"More than anything. I love you and our baby."

"We love you too."

"Is that why you quit glee?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled sadly.

"Come on let's go!" Kurt led him downstairs, he drove them to Lima. They spoke to Mr Shue and Blaine rejoined the new directions. He and Jessi would be doing a duet. At Regionals Blaine smashed every performance, Kurt felt so proud. They had hooked up a few times but Blaine was totally avoiding the whole relationship conversation. What Kurt didn't know was that Sam and Blaine had hooked up since they had broken up and whilst at Regionals when Kurt was doing some coaching with the rest of the group, Sam and Blaine excused themselves saying Blaine was tired.

"Lady Hummel, don't you think frog lips and gay warbler have gotten a bit too friendly?" Santana looked at the pair. They were currently stood closely looking at Sam's phone.

"Santana, Sam is straight and they are just besties. They're like brothers." He looked over at the pair, he watched the way they looked at each other, he was concerned maybe there was something there and that's why Blaine didn't want him anymore. Blaine approached Kurt.

"How did we do?"

"Amazing I am so proud of you babe! Would you go on a date with me?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah that would be good, I am sorry I have been so distant it is all the hormones." Kurt laughed. He kissed Blaine deeply all the new directions cheered. Kurt looked at Sam afterwards and Sam was cheering on the pair. The couple went to breadstixs.

"Good evening sirs, what can I get for you?"

"Can I get the bbq chicken stack, with a side of chips, onion rings and garlic bread please?" Kurt laughed, Blaine's cravings were pretty bad a lot of the time.

"What drink?"

"Ice lemonade please."

"And for you sir?"

"Can I have the chicken korma with brown rice and a glass of red wine?" The waitress left. Kurt held Blaine's hands. "I missed you so much, can you imagine in a years time we will be in New York having dinner with a baby half me and half you."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't mind if you want to go back to New York and forget that we exist, sure it will hurt but I don't want you to give up your dreams."

"Blaine, do you want to know what my dreams are and have been since I met you?"

"Yeah."

"My biggest dream was to marry you and have children with you and to grow old with you. My other dream is of course to be on Broadway, on my opening night I want to look out into the audience and see you and our son or daughter cheering me on." Blaine smiled.

"Really?"

"More than anything honey!" A few weeks later, Kurt went with Blaine to his appointment. Blaine had been having really bad cramps and spinal pain so he was admitted to hospital.

"Hi Mr Anderson, we have had the results back and where you've got this extra gene, your body still isn't designed to hold a baby, your baby is currently sitting breached which is causing the cramping, your little one is also on your spine which is making it difficult for the baby to grow. We would like to ideally get to 35 weeks, at the moment I think it is unlikely to make it to 30 weeks."

"What does that mean?"

"It is very likely you will have severe spinal damage, your baby is healthy the further through we get the better for the baby at the moment you are 24 weeks so if you deliver at any point we can help your baby get to full health." The doctor left.

"We are wearing condoms I never want to go through this again." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine if that is what you would like then yes." Blaine laughed. He had to stay in hospital for two weeks, at 26 weeks he had a caesarean and welcomed a baby girl Holli Sadie Anderson. She had to stay in hospital for 8 weeks. Blaine was due to graduate in a month's time but he was very far behind now. Blaine moved into Kurt's house. Whilst Blaine was still at the hospital with Holli, Kurt went to Glee to help out for Nationals.

"Settle down I am so happy to announce 8 weeks ago our princess Holli was born. I know we have been very quiet about this but Blaine had some complications around 10 weeks ago and ended up in hospital. At that moment we were unsure of how healthy Holli and Blaine would be. At first they were both very poorly but they have made a full recovery. Holli is coming home tomorrow and I would love for you all to come over to my house." Kurt went back to the hospital. Blaine was nursing Holli.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey babies. I can't wait for you to be home."

"What happened with NYADA?"

"Well I have been emailed loads of things to do, as soon as we get to New York I have to do two performances at the showcase and then I will get graded. Where I have been helping Mr Shue it counts as extra credit." Blaine smiled. Sam had visited him a lot, he had told him that he admitted to being unfaithful but didn't tell Kurt who he was with or how often. He felt bad lying to Kurt, but he knew Kurt wouldn't trust him with Sam. Holli came home the next day. At the party Sam gave Blaine a hug, Santana looked at Kurt and he couldn't help but be concerned.

"So gay warbler and frog lips, are you guys getting it on?" Sam laughed.

"Are you serious Santana? Blaine is my bestie and I love him but nothing is going on between us."

"Santana, I am with Kurt."

"That didn't stop you before."

"Woah Santana! Blaine has been through a lot over the last two and a half months, if you cannot for once be nice then I suggest you leave this is Holli's first day at home, we have had a difficult journey to get to here." Kurt held Blaine's hand. "I love Blaine and our daughter." A few weeks later Blaine had graduated. They moved to New York, everything was going really well. When Holli was four months old Blaine and Kurt had a break, Blaine slept with Sam again, he got back with Kurt. When Holli was six months old Blaine and Sam had been spending a lot of time together, Kurt had come home from work early, he came in quietly. He could hear Sam in the living room.

"I keep meaning to ask you, did you tell Kurt about what happened during your break?"

"No, I didn't. Sam if he knew about us it would break his heart, I can't do that to him."

"Blaine we were both single, it's not the first and probably won't be our last hook up."

"He still thinks Sebastian was the person I hooked up with."

"Blaine, we hooked up three times before you told him."

"I know, I feel so guilty. Straight after he ended it I came back to Ohio and spent weeks hooking up with you. Then I got back with him and we didn't hook up until two months ago."

"I don't think we should tell him like ever."

"I agree." Kurt was crying, Blaine and Sam had hooked up quite often.

"I think I have feelings for you Blaine."

"Sam don't say that."

"Why?"

"I am with Kurt, if we hadn't have had Holli I would never have had another go with Kurt, I would've gotten with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if one day we are both single maybe we could be something but right now we can't." Sam leaned over and kissed Blaine deeply, they made out for a few minutes but Blaine pulled away. "I can't do this to Kurt not again." Sam nodded. Kurt snuck back out and came in loudly a few moments later. He went into the kitchen, then into the living room. Holli was snuggled on Sam.

"Hey babies, hey Sam."

"Hi Kurt, I am gonna leave you guys to it."

"Bye."

"See ya." Blaine smiled to him, Kurt noticed the way they looked at each other, it broke his heart.

"I am going to Ohio for a few weeks to clear my head." Blaine smiled sadly.

"Have a great time Holli will miss you." Sam kissed her and passed her to Kurt. A few hours later he noticed how down Blaine was. He had put a film on about cheating and noticed how uncomfortable Blaine got.

"I just don't understand why anyone would have an affair if they love the person they are with, I mean why risk everything, your relationship, home, money, your entire life for what?" Blaine nodded. "I am glad it was only a one night stand that you had, I know you'd never lie to me." Blaine faked a smile.

"I am gonna have a shower."

"Blaine please stop lying to me."

"What?"

"I know." Kurt started to cry. "About Sam." Blaine turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"He was the person you slept with, I also know it was more than once."

"I am sorry."

"Why lie?"

"I knew you would never trust me near him again, he is still my best friend."

"How many times?"

"I cheated on you two or three times, after we broke up I hooked up with him a lot, like all the time. I called it off when I found out about Holli, the only other time was regionals and when we were on a break a few months ago."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't, I love you Kurt, I regretted it I am so sorry."

"Me too." Kurt got his keys and left. A few hours later he returned home and slept on the couch. Blaine felt really bad. His phone went off.

 _SAM- Hey dude, got a text from Kurt last night, why did you tell him? X_

 _BLAINE- Hey, I couldn't lie anymore, what did it say? X_

 _SAM- That I am the worst friend ever and destroyed his relationship, he wants me to stay away from you, but I can't x_

 _BLAINE- I think we should have a few weeks apart, I broke Kurt's heart. X_

Blaine knew he had hurt Kurt badly but he also knew he had some feelings for Sam, he took Holli to stay with Cooper in LA, Kurt went to his dad's. They were still together but they barely spoke. Whilst in LA Blaine had time to think about what had happened. Cooper gave Blaine a coffee and sat on the other couch.

"So? What happened?"

"I lied to him."

"About what?"

"When I cheated it was three times not once. The worst part is it felt so good being with Sam."

"Do you love Sam?"

"No, I think it is lust more than anything, Kurt won't trust me again and I want my best friend still." A few days later, Blaine went to Ohio, he left Holli with Burt whilst the couple went away for a week to Seattle. Whilst in Seattle the couple spoke about everything and decided to elope, Kurt decided to propose one morning and by the afternoon they were married. When they returned home, Blaine took Holli to his mom's. Burt was sat with Kurt in the kitchen.

"I don't understand how you went from being on the rocks to married."

"I love him, more than anything it felt right."

"I am sorry but I think it is the biggest mistake of your life, it is a train wreck waiting to happen, he had an affair with his bestie now all of a sudden you are married, have you gone insane?"

"I love him."

"Kurt, I think Blaine is a great kid, he is fantastic with Holli but he is 17 years old, he isn't ready for marriage, heck if he was he wouldn't have been with someone else, you guys had a great relationship but it fell apart a long time ago, it needs a lot of fixing and getting married was the stupidest decision you could've made."

Blaine and Kurt returned to New York as husbands. Things were tough for a long time. Blaine was on Broadway and skipped college, Kurt got his masters degree then they did the first LBGT Broadway show. Sam and Blaine were still best friends, Kurt struggled at points but knew he would push them together if he tried to pull them apart. When Kurt and Blaine were 26/27 and Holli was 8 years old they welcomed another baby girl Kennedy. The family were thrilled when they welcomed Kennedy. When she was two they welcomed a baby boy Troy. They were proud parents to three children.


End file.
